


Brighter Than the Sun

by marvelousbones



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2019 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones
Summary: Lena grinned at them and scooped up the little puppy to give him some cuddles. She then placed in the front pouch of her overalls. He rested their comfortably, little paws hanging out, tongue peaking between his lips, and eyes squinted shut with content.





	Brighter Than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> 11\. Yellow
> 
> This is based on Sango's wonderful [art](https://sango-blep.tumblr.com/tagged/farm-au).

The warm yellow sun shone down on the two women tending to a lamb. The dark-haired woman dressed in beige overalls and a dark blue flannel draped over it held a small bottle of milk.

The other woman, hair as blonde as the sun, wore dark blue jeans and a white shirt with cuffed sleeves. She held a soft young lamb in her gentle, yet strong arms.

"Kara, darling, can you try and keep her still?" The woman in overalls said softly to the blonde.

"Yeah I got her babe," Kara responded as she adjusted her hold so that the baby sheep could nurse on the bottle.

The lamb gingerly reached out and suckled on the bottle as Kara smiled down at her.

"She's going up so fast Lena, gonna be as big as her momma soon," Kara grinned proudly as Lena reached down to stroke the lamb's head.

The warm rays of sun bathed the trio in a yellow glow as Kara tilted her head up to the sky.

Lena smiled at her wife as she leaned forward to try and steal a kiss.

Lena had unknowingly moved the bottle so that it was no longer in the lamb's mouth. The little sheep was having none of it as she shuffled in the blonde's arms to mouth at Lena's shirt.

_Bah_

Kara and Lena broke apart with a small laugh as they finished feeding the little one before reuniting her with her mother.

A few minutes later, a little rottweiler poppy came bounding over to them as Kara smiled warmly and ruffled the pup's fur. He headbutted her foot as she gave a little laugh.

Lena grinned at them and scooped up the little puppy to give him some cuddles. She then placed in the front pouch of her overalls. He rested their comfortably, little paws hanging out, tongue peaking between his lips, and eyes squinted shut with content.

Kara smiled at the two of them and snapped a picture on her phone. She saved it as her new lock screen as she thought back to the night she brought the little guy back home to their farm.

The blonde had been out for her typical evening jog when suddenly it started pouring. She ran a bit faster to make it home in time as she knew her wife worried about her being out in the dark, especially in bad weather.

Kara pulled her baseball cap tighter around her head as she grew closer to the farm. Suddenly, she heard a soft whimpering coming from the bushes. She stopped running and stood there for a second, trying to block out the noises of the rain.

There, she heard the crying again, it was coming from the bushes. She crouched down and pushed the drenched leaves aside and noticed a small shivering ball of fur.

She gently reached her hand out to find that it was a whimpering puppy. Kara knew she couldn't leave him out there all alone like this and hoped Lena would understand.

Kara gently scooped up the little guy and taking off her hat and using it as a basket, placed the puppy inside. She made it home and Lena opened the door to find one drenched Kara Danvers holding an equally drenched puppy inside of her overturned hat.

Lena sighed but couldn't be mad at her wife. She knew Kara had a big heart and was one of the warmest people she has ever met. Lena led them inside and grabbed a towel to dry Kara's hair.

Kara sat down on the kitchen barstool, puppy in the hat resting on her lap, as Lena undid her ponytail. Gently pulling her drenched locks out of the black rubber band, Lena gently combed her fingers through the knots. She dried it gently with a towel as the puppy snoozed away.

"Can we keep him?" Kara asked in a small voice as she turned her pout on Lena, knowing that even after all these years her wife could never resist the signature Danvers pout.

Lena bit her bottom lip with a sigh then nodded slowly as Kara's grin widened.

"I wanna name him Rex. Doesn't he look like a Rex?" Kara asked as she held the still snoozing puppy up to Lena's face.

"Sure love, you can name him whatever you want," Lena smiled fondly as she carded her hand through Kara's damp hair and at that moment, Kara's smile was brighter than the yellow rays of the sun.


End file.
